


The Clawfoot Tub

by lexathecandlevlogger



Category: Survivor (US TV) RPF
Genre: Another Survivor fic huh, Cook Islands, Domestic Fluff, Edge of Extinction, F/F, Gay, I love them too much, I miss my baby gays, One Shot, Parvice, Survivor 13, Survivor 20, Survivor 38, favs, heroes vs villains, im trash, in Cook Islands, such Survivor virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexathecandlevlogger/pseuds/lexathecandlevlogger
Summary: Candice comes home from a premiere party for Survivor's 38th season to her wife, Parvati, and their eight month old daughter.





	The Clawfoot Tub

**Author's Note:**

> I will forever ship Parvice and I got emo one night and wrote them being a family and being happy. I rushed the ending a bit because I got sleepy and wanted to finish it. There's a picture on Parvati's instagram of her in a bathtub which inspired this. I own nothing related to Survivor and completely respect both Candice and Parvati's, real, respective families. I hope they're both doing well <3

The train ride from the Rockefeller Center to her quaint, busted up apartment in Jackson Heights is only about forty-five minutes. But forty-five minutes too long before Candice can be home with her wife and eight month old baby girl. 

It’s corny, and Candice knows that, but during her train ride instead of checking through her emails and looking at her surgery schedule for the next couple days, she’s leaned back far too comfortably on the cloth seat, looking at pictures from months ago. Scrolling through her photo album app looking at pictures from last Halloween when her and her wife were dressed as witches and their daughter a black cat. Gosh she hated that costume, but she did look cute. Photos from her first bath after coming home from the hospital. The kitchen was littered with bubbles, but it was totally worth it. 

Candice smiles widely to herself as she reminisces about the days they were new moms. Granted, they’re not experts now, but now they get more than two hours of sleep a night and they’ve nearly mastered the complicated art of breastfeeding. 

And as she scrolls past a few pre-mom life photos, her smile remains. Photos from years ago, but she never deleted off her phone. Parvati laying on her wethered down couch from college. She laid stomach-down, with her arms crossed over the armrest. Devious smile on her face. It was taken after the first time they slept together. If you could really call it that. It was more a lazily sloppy attempt to get each other off in the dark after only “joking” about how horny they were. 

Never in a million years did Candice think she’d end up marrying the girl in the picture wearing the lace black bra and Candice’s college shorts with her calves crossed behind her. But damn, did she want to right then and there.

A new message popped onto the screen. 

Almost home? - 11:34 pm

Yep, about twenty more minutes - 11:36 pm

Good. I miss you - 11:41 pm

Replying, “I miss you, too” she sends along a few pictures from the night. One of her with a few old Survivor stars such as herself in front of balloons which read “Season 38”. The premiere was fun, but long, and there was no one to whisper, “Who is she?” or “God, he was such a dick in his season,” to. 

Though as soon as she placed her palm on their rose red door and admired the label which read ‘Cody-Shallow’ on their mailbox in her wife’s handwriting, the hours of standing in five inch heels and talking to the world’s most boring people was worth it. 

Keys jangle as they hang off Candice’s fingertips when the door opens. Carefully she pushes it open a bit further, to not wake a (hopefully) sleeping baby. If it was past her bedtime, it was definitely past the baby’s. She winces at the profound, deep creaking with echoes through the first floor apartment. 

She immediately drops her purse, kicks off her heels as softly as she can, and walks to her daughter’s room. Looking in, the glow of the city lights shine through the window. Peering over the crib railing she can see light brown curls and long eyelashes. A smile so wide it hurts forms on Candice’s tired face. As she turns to leave the room, the faint sound of water sloshing and smell of eucalyptus and lavender linger through the hallway. Following the sweet scent, Candice walks upon the bathroom door open a few inches with light beaming into the bedroom. 

She opens the door to see her wife, book in hand, in the clawfoot tub of half-dissolved bubbles. Light pink shower curtain is pushed to the side and a layer of steam cover the black and white tile checkered floor as well as the oval mirror. Her hair loosely in a bun where unsecured strands of hair fall over the edge of the tub. Her toes grip the opposite edge; her shins and knees breaking the surface of the water. 

Candice leans her head against the door frame. Her body is so drained she might collapse, but the view is far too nice to take up. 

“Shit,” Parvati jolts back, water splashes over the sides, and slams the book shut. “God, you scared me,” she says with a smile. “When did you get home?”

“Few minutes ago,” Candice replies, taking a few steps closer. 

“How was it?” 

“Fun, but tiring. Everyone missed you,” the blonde says as she sits on the edge of the tub and kisses her wife on the forehead. Parvati hums sweetly and places her book on the floor. 

“I’m glad you’re home,” she says. 

“Me too,” Candice says with a stretch. “I’m exhausted.”

“Mm, I bet.” Parvati leans back into the tub’s curve. 

“But,” Candice drones out. “That bath looks incredibly nice,” she dips her hand into the warm water.

The brunette looks at her with now furrowed brows and her head cocked to the side.

Not so much confusion, but anticipation.

“I don’t think you’d mind if I,” Candice begins with a smile. 

“Candice!” Parvati says through clenched teeth, attempting to stay quiet as her wife plops into the bathtub with black dress pants and teal blouse still on. 

Bubbly water sloshes and splashes onto the tile. Candice giggles which prompts Parvati to as well until they both remember the baby. 

“Shh,” Parvati tries to shush the giggling blonde through her own scattered laughs. 

“Babe, babe, shush,” Parvati knocks Candice’s bicep with her knuckles. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Candice mutes her laughs. 

As soon as they calm down, Parvati lightly splashes her wife and adds, “What the hell, dude.”

“Looked nice,” Candice replies and sinks her body lower into the bath, so only her nose and above peak out. She tangles her own legs between Parvati’s in order for them to be as close as possible. 

Parvati rolls her green eyes and sinks further down as well. 

Maybe ten minutes pass as they sit in silence with their bodies entangled before Parvati begins to stand. 

“Where’re you going?” Candice frowns. 

The brunette grabs a towel off the hanger on the door and wraps herself in it. 

“I want to check on the baby, and let’s get in bed,” she replies with a nod towards the bed. 

Like an angry child, Candice furrows her brows and blows bubbles with her nose in the water. 

Parvati smiles and shakes her head. She dries herself off with the white towel before placing it back on its hook and walking to the bedroom with a slight sway in her hips. Candice positions her elbow on the edge of the tub which she rests her chin and watches. 

She watches, through the door frame, her wife put on underwear and plaid pajama shorts in the light only illuminated by the bathroom. While she looks for a t-shirt in the top shelf of their dresser Candice says, “You’re so fucking pretty.”

Without looking at her, Parvati smiles and pulls a black Clash t-shirt over her head and says, “I know you’re only saying that because my tits were out, but I’m going to let it slide because you are too,” and with that Parvati walks over and kisses her wife on her head before leaving to check on their daughter and then going to bed with a warm, dry, and exhausted Candice by her side.


End file.
